1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to camera support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved camera shoulder rest wherein the same is arranged to accommodate an individual camera in a rotative relationship relative to a shoulder of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various support structure is available in the prior art to accommodate a camera for its ease of positioning and imparting stability during use. Such structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,758; 5,038,160; 4,895,286; 5,073,788; and 4,963,904.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a camera shoulder rest wherein the same is arranged to permit ease of mounting and dismounting relative to an individual's shoulder and rotatably mounting the camera for use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.